


ViolentNightShipping (Guzma x Moon)

by Emerald_sensei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers???, Explicit Language, F/M, Knives, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Break, NTR (netorare) kinda, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism I Guess, blowjob, branding/scarring, defloration, gangbang elements at the beginning, impregnation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sensei/pseuds/Emerald_sensei
Summary: Luna, a 20-year old Pokemon Trainer doing her Island Challenge, goes to Po Town alone to confront the boss of Team Skull. You can probably guess what happens.
Relationships: Guzma/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Mizuki | Selene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	ViolentNightShipping (Guzma x Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE before reading this work!!
> 
> This work is still a WIP, since I haven't actually planned an ending yet, and I'm still missing a bunch of in-between and lead-up scenes so there's some time skips, but I figured I'd share all of what I had so far because I'm really happy with it.  
> There's a point where I couldn't decide how I wanted a scene to end because I had two different ideas, so I wrote them both and still couldn't decide which one I liked better, so they're both in here, but there will be a note in brackets before each one to prevent confusion. And the scene that comes after that happens regardless of the ending for the previous scene, which will also be noted in brackets.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You got some nerve comin' here, girlie,” a male grunt greeted her with his arms crossed when she opened the front doors to the shady house. “No wonder the boss likes ya. You got guts.”

“Where’s Guzma?” Luna demanded.

“Oh, you think you’re gonna get to see the boss right off the bat, huh?” Another male member of Team Skull said as he emerged from the shadows and went behind her to block off the door. “Well, we’ve got news for you,  _ princess.”  _ He swiftly took Luna’s wrists and zip-tied them together behind her back, then grabbed her jaw to hold her head still with her neck completely vulnerable. He pulled out a large pocket knife and flicked it open in front of her throat. Two more male grunts emerged from the shadows on either side of the one who originally greeted Luna.

“Yer gonna have to go through  _ us _ first,” the right one said.

“Yer lucky he told us to keep ya in one piece for him,” said the left one.

“Otherwise…” the original grunt made a slicing motion across his own neck with his index finger.

Luna gulped. Her knees were starting to tremble. “What do you want from me?” she asked, willing to negotiate. “If it’s a battle—”

“Shhh…” The first grunt stepped forward and dragged his finger down her lips, closing her mouth and interrupting her. “You think we wanna battle you? Fuck that. You already kicked our asses plenty of times.”

“Now it’s our turn to beat you,” murmured the grunt who held the knife to her throat.

“And if you don’t accept your punishment like a good little girl,” the first grunt grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it toward his face. “You won’t  _ make it _ to the boss. Got it?” His face was so close that Luna could feel his hot breath even through the bandana that covered the lower half of his face.

“O-okay,” she answered quietly.

“Good,” he flicked open a smaller knife than the one that was already trained on her throat. “First, let’s get rid of this,” he said and cut the strap to her black messenger bag. He tossed the bag to the other two grunts and they dug through it eagerly, taking out her pokemon’s balls, cash, and other things of value.

“Don’t hurt my pokemon!” she pleaded.

“Don’t worry,” the first grunt smirked, stroking Luna’s cheek gently, which made her flinch. “We’ll keep 'em nice and safe.” He started patting her cheek, then he reeled back and slapped her across the face.

Her vision went black for a moment, and a high-pitched tone filled her head, muffling all other sounds. The grunts took turns kicking and hitting her repeatedly during this time. When she regained her senses, she realized that her shorts were being pulled on. The first grunt was struggling with the button, so he yanked on them, causing the threads in the waistband to snap and the button to pop off.

“No!” Luna cried, squirming away from the grunt’s hands that had started sliding up her torso. “Stop it! Please stop!”

“Shuddup,” the grunt behind her hissed in her ear and covered her mouth. She felt the cold blade touching the skin of her throat. Remembering what the first grunt had said, she forced herself to calm down despite the tears forming in her eyes.

“What, ya think we’re gonna rape you?” the first grunt jeered at her. “Nah, that’s the boss’ job.” Luna’s heart skipped a beat at that, maybe out of fear. “We’re just making a little less work for him, that’s all.”

Luna’s knees were starting to give out by the time the first grunt finally fit his hand down the front of her shorts.

“Ooh! We’ve got a  _ bald _ one on our hands, boys,” he remarked to the other three. “Take a look at this!” He pulled down her shorts to expose her bare vulva.

“N-no!” She closed her legs together, but he pried them back open.

“Keep yer legs open, will ya?” he snapped.

The other grunts, except for the one behind her holding the knife to her throat, admired the view.

“I’m gonna finger-fuck yer little pussy now,” the first one warned before kneeling down in front of her and pushing two of his fingers inside her body, making her wince and whimper in pain. “Gotta getcha nice and warmed up for the boss.”

The other two grunts exposed her chest and they both began pinching each of her nipples. She squealed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

She could hear the dirty noises her body was making while the first grunt fingered her. After a while it was all she could hear. The four grunts were talking to each other and murmuring things to her, trying to tease her and make her even more uncomfortable, but it was all muffled. Eventually the pumping sensation in her vagina stopped and the grunt behind her released his grip on her. She fell to her knees, panting and trembling. It hurt her ribs when she breathed and her face was sore from being hit. Her vagina stung from the friction of being fingered.

“Lookit this disgusting mess,” the first grunt said, lifting her chin and showing her his two fingers covered in her juices. “Clean it up, will ya?” He thrust his fingers into her face. When she clamped her mouth shut and turned away, he grabbed her face and forced her to take them into her mouth. “I said lick it, bitch!” When she finally obeyed, he added, “And don’t you dare bite me.”

When his fingers felt clean, the grunt grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to her feet. “C’mon, get up,” he said. “It’s time.”

Luna couldn’t get the gross taste of herself out of her mouth. But she was somehow able to hold herself together while two of the grunts escorted her to Guzma’s room.

...

“Well, look what we have here! It’s not every day someone comes to me for a beating!” The tall Skull boss got up from his throne and loomed over Luna, who had been pushed to her knees at his feet by the two male grunts who had escorted her to their boss’ room. Her shirt was stretched out and sagged off one shoulder, and her shorts had been ripped open at the top. Her hands were still zip-tied behind her back, but she glared up at him defiantly. She was scared and humiliated, but she couldn't back down now. Not after what she’d been through.

“I’m not here for you,” she said, but her voice shook.

“What, you came all the way here just to take back that little girl’s yungoos?” Guzma sneered, squatting down in front of her. “Nah, you came ‘cuz ya want big, bad Guzma to beat’cha down.”

“Look, I’ll battle you—” Luna started, but Guzma’s large hand grasped her bruised jaw and forced her to look him in the face. She winced in pain at his tight grip.

“You really think a battle’s all it’s gonna take?” he snarled. “I’m sick of you getting in our way and fuckin’ our shit up. Beatin' you in a battle ain’t gonna cut it. This time we play by  _ my  _ rules.” He snapped his fingers, and the two grunts exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Now,” Guzma stood back up and smirked down at Luna. “Stand up and turn around.”

She fearfully obeyed, struggling to her feet and turning to face the door. She flinched when she heard a knife flicking open. Then her hands were free, and he spun her back around. She suddenly felt light-headed and her vision started turning black from the outside in. She swayed on her feet, but he caught her by the shoulders. “Hey. Lookit me,” he said, slapping her cheek just hard enough to get her attention. “No fainting. Yer not allowed to faint, 'cause then it wouldn't be fun."

Still feeling a little dizzy, she dared to looked up at his face. She was surprised by the slight compassion in his voice and the subtle softness of his facial expression. He didn’t look or sound angry like he did a minute ago. Now that she really looked at him, he was almost handsome. And he wasn’t wearing his gold chain or sunglasses for once. His black jacket was laying over the arm of his purple throne.

“The fuck you starin’ at?” he demanded, his face and voice turning harsh again. He pointed the large pocket knife at her throat. “I can easily kill you, ya know.”

“Please don’t,” Luna pleaded fearfully.

“I won’t,” he replied, lowering the knife. “If you behave.”

Luna finally broke down sobbing. “I’ll do whatever you want, okay?! Just please let me and my pokemon go in one piece!”

“Can’t make any promises, Princess,” he leaned in close to her ear, nuzzling her neck. She could feel his evil smirk against her skin. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you up for a  _ long _ time,” he murmured, followed by a snicker. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then sighed through his mouth. His breath was hot on Luna’s neck and it smelled like cigarette smoke. “Yer fear smells good,” he taunted. He gave her a sloppy lick on her tear-soaked cheek, provoking another fearful whimper from her. He took a lock of her long, black hair and twisted it around his index finger, causing her to shiver. “I dunno if I can hold back.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he gently dragged the dull side of the knife down her cheek and bit his lip. “I’ll  _ try _ not to kill you.”

“Please stop,” Luna whispered shakily.

“Go ahead,” he jeered. “Resist me.” He bit her ear.

“Yeep!” She squealed, shielding her neck and ears with her shoulders and trying to squirm away.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he mocked as he grabbed her wrists with one hand and held her head still with the other. “Did I hurt you?” Then he tried licking her neck.

“Don’t!” she cried, ducking away.

“Relax, babe,” he said with his face close to hers, squeezing her wrists. “It’ll hurt more if ya don’t just accept it.” Then he added, “But I do like it when ya struggle.”

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Luna asked, wide-eyed. She already had an idea, though, thanks to the four grunts earlier.

“Hmm, what  _ am _ I gonna do to you?” he teased with a wicked grin as he touched the side of the knife to the bottom of her chin to make her look up at his face. Then he shoved her to the floor. She barely broke the fall with her hands as she landed on the dirty carpet with a thud.

In a flash, he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself over her on his knees. He used the knife to cut open the front of her shirt and bra. “Cute tits. What are ya, a C-cup?” he commented deviously. Luna whimpered and tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides. “Nope. Lemme see.”

He let go of her arms and she fought the strong urge to cover her body again by instead covering her flushed and teary face.

“Nope, show me yer face, too.” He removed her hands from her face and put them back at her sides. She forced her arms to stay down and squeezed her eyes shut, sniffling as more tears escaped. “That’s a good girl,” he praised in a mocking tone. When she started sobbing again, he touched the side of the knife to her lips. “No more crying, okay, Princess?” he said with an evil chuckle. “You think this is bad? I’m just getting started.”

He pulled off her shorts and underwear and whistled in admiration when he saw her bare vulva. Then he dragged the blunt backside of the blade across her skin, from one shoulder to the middle of her chest, then from the other shoulder back to the middle of her chest, and from the middle of her chest down to her pubic area in a straight line. "Didja know when they do autopsies, they open ya up in a Y-shape like that?" he asked with a grin.

She shuddered.

He tapped the side of the knife on her abdomen below her belly button. “Whad’ya think?” he asked, as if her opinion mattered. “Should I carve my name here?”

“No!” Luna gasped. “Please don’t!”

“Oh, so you’d rather have it somewhere more obvious, like yer forehead?” He impatiently stroked the dull side of the knife with his thumb.

Luna whimpered and shook her head.

“That’s what I thought,” he said. “I’m gonna scar ya for life, literally, so ya won’t be able to forget me.”

Luna winced and clenched her jaw to stifle a shriek as she felt a sharp, searing pain below her navel. She whimpered in agony and squeezed her teary eyes shut as he carved into her skin, silently praying it would be over soon. She felt like she was going to pass out again from the pain, and she was sure he was purposely making it as slow and painful as possible.

“There. Now yer my property,” he said with a satisfied smirk when he finally finished carving his name in all capital letters.

“I h… I hate y-you,” she said through choking sobs. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears, even though more kept coming, just so she wouldn’t have to look at him. She could feel the blood from the cuts dripping down her sides.

“You hate me, huh?” he laughed. “That’ll probably change when I’m done with ya.”

“Why are you doing this to me?!” she asked desperately.

“It’s payback,” he said, tossing the bloody pocket knife aside and rubbing his hands up and down the sides her torso, causing her to stiffen. “Ya keep fuckin’ our shit up, so now, as the boss, I’m gonna fuck  _ you _ up. Like I said, I've been wanting to do this for a  _ long _ time.” He squeezed her breasts hard, smirking, and licked his lips. “Now, onto the main event.”

Luna’s eyes widened with horror as he unzipped his pants and whipped out his hard cock. “Oh, god,” she whispered in disbelief at the size, struggling to sit up and push him away.

“Chill out, girlie,” he said as he pushed her down onto her back again. “I’m only gonna seal the deal.”

“Oh, god!” Luna repeated, whimpering as more tears spilled from her eyes.

“That’s what you’ll say when you start to like it,” he teased, smearing his dick in the blood on her stomach where he had cut her. “I’ll just use yer blood here as lube...” Then he shoved it inside her before she could squirm away.

“No!” Luna screamed in pain. “Guzma…!” It felt like her body was being split open. She couldn't believe her first time was being stolen by the boss of Team Skull. 

“Screamin’ my name  _ already?” _ he jeered. “I ain’t even moving yet.”

“Please!” she sobbed. “Stop! Take it out!”

“I might have to soon,” he admitted as he slowly began thrusting in and out. “Yer pussy’s so fuckin’ tight... kinda hurts. It’s like yer tryin’a squeeze the sperm right outta me.”

Luna stopped squirming and accepted her fate. She knew there was nothing she could do but endure it. He said it might be over soon, and that thought comforted her a little. She stared blankly at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks, letting out occasional hiccup-like whimpers of pain.

“Hey,” Guzma patted her cheek to get her attention. “Lookit me. No spacin’ out, got it? I wanna see your raw reactions. Otherwise it won't be fun.”

She glared at him through bleary eyes but said nothing other than letting out a cry of surprise and pain as he purposely thrust in extra hard.

“Don’t lookit me like that,” he chuckled, squeezing her breasts again. “I’m gonna fuck you over and over until ya start to like it. We’ll see how ya look at me  _ then.” _ He pressed his hand on her lower belly, right where he had cut her. She screeched at the stinging pain. “Hey, lookit,” he said, rubbing the bloody area. “I can see my dick in yer stomach.”

Despite being dizzy from the stinging pain, she looked where his hand had been, and sure enough, there was a visible bulge in her lower abdomen that became more prominent with each inward thrust.

He lifted her hips and slammed into her repeatedly as she cried and moaned in despair. After a while, it stopped hurting, but she couldn’t help making sounds as he pounded her and startled her each time he thrust too deep.

“Startin’ to like it, huh?” he grinned. “Yer voice is turning me on, ya know?”

“You’re wrong!” Luna cried. “I hate it!”

“Still?” he scoffed with an evil smirk. “Well then, let’s see what this button does.” He pressed on her clitoris with his thumb, sending a shock wave through her body.

“Hah!” she cried in surprise.

He chuckled and continued rubbing it while he fucked her.

“Ugh…” she groaned through gritted teeth, trying to hold her voice back. “Nn… ah!”

“Bet I can make ya cum before I do,” he taunted.

“Hah… kuh…!” She felt dizzy and hardly registered what he was saying. “N-no… Augh!” She was interrupted by another tingling, shock-like sensation spreading through her body.

“Damn... I’m getting close,” he mumbled. “You ready to get filled with my cum?”

“No!” she cried, suddenly alert. “Please don’t!”

“Too bad. I’m gonna knock you up,” he said with a wicked grin.

“No—!” she screamed, but he rubbed her clit faster and thrust into her even harder than before. “Hahn...!” She felt her legs start to tense up and tremble. She gasped as an intense orgasm wracked her whole body. “Nngh...!”

Guzma had started slowing down and was thrusting more gently. “Ugh… fuck,” he mumbled. Luna hardly felt his dick pulsing inside of her because her own body was still tingling from her climax.

“Told ya,” he smiled with satisfaction, removing his hand from her bloody belly and wiping the blood on his white tank top. “Made ya cum pretty hard, didn’t I?”

“I hate you,” Luna sniffled, covering her face with her hands. Her body and breath were still shaking.

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes as he slid his penis out of her. It was soaked with their fluids mixed with her blood, and his semen slowly dripped out of her vagina onto the carpeted floor. “I’ll make you love it,” he assured her. “You won’t be able to get enough of me.”

“Please stop…” she wept. “No more…”

“No more?” he chuckled, pulling his blood-stained tank top over his head and tossing it aside. “But we’re just gettin' started!”

“You’ll break me!” she cried, but didn't put up a fight as he helped her sit up and removed the rest of her clothes.

“Damn right, I will!” he grinned, then helped her stand up and bent her over the side of his bed. He slipped his dick inside her again without any hesitation.

“N-no!” she exclaimed, burying her face in the mattress and clutching the black sheets with her fingers. “Please… stop!” Her voice was uneven from being pounded from behind. She tried to squirm away from his body, but he pulled her back by her legs and bent her knees, holding onto her ankles so she couldn’t move.

“Where do ya think yer goin’?” he asked irritably. “I like it when ya struggle, but yer not trying very hard... Why don’tcha just accept it already?”

“Mn!” she covered her mouth because she couldn’t help making sounds each time his cock plunged deep inside. It hurt a little when he bumped against her cervix, but at this point she had decided to take his advice and stop resisting, reminding herself that it might be over soon.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised in a mocking tone. “Hey, lemme hear that cute li’l voice of yours.”

When she didn’t respond, he dropped her legs and stood still for a moment with his hands on his hips. She lifted her head and looked back at him in confusion.

“What?” he asked with a sly smirk. “Ya want me to keep goin’?”

“N-no…” she mumbled defiantly and quickly looked back down at the bed in front of her. “Of course not.”

“Don’t lie,” he taunted. “Yer not even trying to get away.”

“Th-that’s— I mean, well…” she started, staring at her fingers that gripped the bedsheets. Her mind was all fuzzy and she didn’t know how she felt anymore.

“Yer accepting it now,” he told her, then leaned in close to her ear. “Yer startin’ to like it.”

When she was silent, he suggested, “Why don’tcha try doing it yerself?”

“Wh-what do you mean…?” she asked shyly.

“Fuck me,” he said bluntly.

“What?! No way!” she cried, feeling her face heat up even more.

“C’mon,” he urged, slapping her right ass cheek. “Do it.”

“Eek!” she cried in pain upon the impact.

He chuckled and hit her again. “I’ll keep smackin’ yer ass if you don’t.”

“No! Please don’t! It hurts!” New tears started forming in her eyes now that the trails on her cheeks were drying.

“Then just do it,” he commanded.

She reluctantly started moving forward and back, slowly sliding up and down on his cock.

“Faster,” he ordered, slapping her ass again. “And shake yer ass more.”

“Ahn!” she cried, and tried to go a little faster, bouncing her ass against his body each time his dick went all the way inside.

“There ya go,” he praised, with some sincerity.

After a few minutes, Luna’s body was starting to feel fatigued from standing on her toes with her knees pressed against the side of the bed, so she couldn’t help but slow down.

“Tired already?” he asked. “Tch… Gotta do everything myself.” He grabbed her wrists to hold her arms back and started thrusting again at a fast pace.

“Haugh!” she cried out in surprise.

“What was that?” he asked with laughter in his voice. “Did I hear a moan?” He held both of her wrists back with one hand and held her face with the other, putting his fingers in her mouth to prevent her from clamping it shut. “C’mon, let yer voice out.”

“Ngh...!” she couldn’t help but make sounds now as he pounded her aggressively. “Aah! Ahn!” Her brain was starting to feel numb somehow, and drool was starting to drip from her mouth onto the sheets.

“Fuckin’ finally,” he muttered. “‘Bout time ya let yerself go.”

Eventually he slowed to a stop and wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his chest against her back. She felt his dick pulsing inside of her. “Ugh…” he mumbled. “Damn.” He straightened up and pulled out, letting his cum drip out of her and trickle down her thighs.

Exhausted, Luna dropped to her knees next to the bed and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

“We’re not done yet, Princess,” he grinned deviously. He picked her up and carried her over to his throne, then sat down and positioned her on his lap so she was facing him. “This time, yer on top. That way I can see yer cute li’l face.”

“N-no!” she exclaimed, covering her face so that he couldn’t see that her cheeks were even more flushed than they were a moment ago.

“I wanna see yer cumming face again.” He removed her hands from her face without any resistance on her part, then wrapped his arms around her waist and started sucking on her nipples.

“Ngh…” she whimpered,weakly trying to push him away. “Just... just do it…” she mumbled.

“What?” he looked back up at her face. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were drooping. “Yer actually beggin' me to hurry up and put it in?!” he asked in mock disbelief.

“I mean... just hurry up and get it over with,” she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He chuckled. “Nah, I’m gonna tease ya for a bit.” He started rubbing his dick against her slit, causing her to start moving her hips and rub against his shaft all on her own. “See? Yer body is honest, so why can’t yer mouth be?”

“Please... just do it already,” she begged as he licked and sucked on her neck, leaving hickies.

“Sounds like I broke ya,” he smirked. “Stop tryin'a deny it and just let yerself go.” He pulled her body closer to his and squeezed her ass cheeks tightly.

“Hngh...” she whimpered. She rested her head on his shoulder with her arms limp at her sides.

“Oh, somebody’s tired,” he taunted. “Guess I’ll just have to send ya home, then.”

“No…!” Her head shot up to look at him, then she looked down at his stiff cock. “I mean...” she trailed off.

“Tell me what’chu want so I can give it to ya,” he encouraged.

“Your... your cock…” she whispered, clinging to his broad shoulders, looking down and off to one side to avoid eye contact.

“Can’t hear ya, babe,” he taunted.

“I want your cock…” she said more clearly, sounding somewhat frustrated.

“You want my cock, huh? Well, ya have to ask nicely.”

“Please! Just let me have it!” she begged.

“That’s a good girl,” he snickered. “Heh, yer really broken now.”

“Break me more,” she pleaded unexpectedly. “Fuck me up like you said you would.”

His dick throbbed in anticipation. “Oh, yer real fucked up already.” He laughed. “You want my big, hard cock all up in yer tight li’l pussy?” he asked.

“Yes!” she replied, trying to position herself above him so he could put it in easier.

“Alright, fine.” He sighed with a smirk. He lifted her up by her ass and lined his dick up with her slit while she held onto his shoulders, then quickly slid it in all the way to the base.

“Ahn!” she gasped, draping her arms over his shouders throwing her head back.

He lifted her ass and squeezed it as he repeatedly slammed her down on his cock, making her moan in pleasure each time he plunged deep inside of her. She was clearly trying to bounce up and down on her own as well.

“Lookit’chu, yer such a slut,” he commented through a grin. “Who would’a guessed this tough, goody-li’l-two-shoes trainer would become a slave to the boss of Team Skull’s cock?”

“Yeah!" she breathed heavily. “I’m your slut!”

“Damn right, you are.” He rubbed her belly where the slight bulge from his dick was. She even didn’t seem to notice his hand pressing against her bloody cuts. “You belong to me from now on,” he said.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, and she came almost immediately from the overstimulation. “Ngh… hah!” she cried as her pussy tightened around his dick and trembled. She leaned into him and went limp, panting.

“Get pregnant!” he commanded, pushing as deep into her as he possibly could. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he came inside her for the third time.

...

Luna struggled to open her eyes and sit up. Her body felt sore all over.

“Glad to see you’re awake, cousin!” She recognized Professor Kukui’s voice. When she could finally see clearly, she saw that Hau and Lillie were there, too.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright!” Lillie exclaimed.

“What happened?” Luna asked. She couldn’t remember how she ended up on the couch in the Professor’s house.

“Officer Nanu said he found you passed out in the police station outside of Po Town,” Kukui explained. “He said you probably had a bad run-in with Team Skull, so that’s probably why you’re all banged up and wearing their uniform.”

Luna looked down and saw that she was indeed wearing the girls’ Team Skull tank top and shorts. She also noticed many bruises on her arms and legs that she didn’t have before. The tank top felt itchy and was stuck to her stomach, so she tried to adjust it and winced as she felt a stinging pain on her skin when she pulled it away from her belly. The memories of how she got the injury came rushing back. She felt a jolt in her chest when she remembered how Guzma had used her.

“You okay?” Hau asked, his face showing concern.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Luna replied quickly so as not to make him worry too much. “Um, I’m going to the bathroom.” Without waiting for a response, she stood up and walked to the bathroom, trying to hide the fact that her legs were all wobbly.

When she shut and locked the bathroom door behind her, she looked in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize herself, so she stared at her reflection for a moment. Her long, black hair was tangled, and her brow bones, cheek bones, and jaw were bruised. As she was fixing her hair, she noticed more bruises on her neck and collarbone that looked more like hickies. She touched one gently and her heart started to pound as she remembered how she got them. She lifted up her shirt, and sure enough, there were bruises and hickies on her chest, too. She gently touched the healing wound below her belly button.  _ Now yer my property. _ His voice echoed in her head.

“Guzma…” she whispered.

Professor Kukui had walked her back to her own house later in the evening. When her mom asked about her injuries, Luna told her that she had clumsily fallen down a rocky hill on Mount Hokulani.

She was now laying in bed, hoping to get a good night’s rest. But she couldn’t stop thinking about Guzma and remembering the feeling of being ravished. She gently stroked the healing area where he had carved his name.  _ You belong to me from now on. _ His voice rang in her head again, and her stomach fluttered.

She started to touch herself, but it wasn’t the same…

...

Days later, Luna found herself back at the shady house where Team Skull dwelled. She swallowed anxiously and opened the door, but no grunts were waiting for her this time. There was a pair of female grunts talking near the stairs, and they glanced at her when she came in, but they didn't say anything to her. When she hesitantly started up the stairs, she heard them murmuring to each other.

"She's back. That was quick."

"Of course she's already back. Didn't you hear them last time?"

"I mean, everyone did, but..."

Luna's face felt like it was burning by the time she reached the top of the stairs. She recognized the door to Guzma’s room nearby. She knocked softly, and the door swung open a few seconds later.

“You again?” Guzma asked with a smirk. He didn’t sound very surprised.

“Yeah, um...” Luna replied quietly, looking down at her wet sneakers.

“Well, get in here,” he urged, stepping aside to let her in and shutting the door behind her. “You’ll get sick if you keep wearing those wet clothes. C’mon, strip.”

She quickly obeyed, pulling her damp black tank top over her head. She couldn’t help but smile shyly. Her heart was pounding and her stomach fluttered in anticipation.

“My brand is scarring nicely, I see,” he commented with a smirk, admiring the red scabs on her lower belly.

“I’ve… kind of been picking at it…” she admitted, touching it gently out of habit.

“Good,” he nodded in approval. “It’ll scar better that way.”

She left her black over-the-knee socks on but slid off her wet black sneakers. Then he practically lunged at her and began tugging at the waist of her red plaid skirt. “Hurry up and strip,” he ordered, backing her against the wall.

“S-sorry,” she said quickly and unzipped the side of her skirt, letting it drop to the floor.

“Take these off too, dumbass,” he said, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders, then pulling down her panties. She stepped out of them and pushed her damp clothes aside with her foot. She stared at the floor with her back against the wall, unsure of what she should do next, but feeling too shy to look him in the face.

“Turn around,” he told her.

She turned to face the wall and put her hands against it.

“I didn’t even have to tell ya to brace yerself,” he praised. “You know exactly what to do, don’tcha?”

“I guess…” she mumbled, biting her lip in embarrassment.

He took out his already-hard cock and rubbed the tip against her slit. “Pretty slick already, ain’tcha?” he remarked, making sure to bump her clit each time he stroked her slit with his dick.

“Mn… it’s your fault,” she sighed. “You made me like this.”

“I can’t believe it only took one session to get you addicted to me,” he chuckled close to her ear.

“Hurry,” she whispered. “I can’t wait any more.”

He lined up the tip with her entrance, but held it there without moving further just to tease her even more.

“Guzma, please…” she pleaded, trying to press herself into his body to make it slide in, but he held her hips in place so she couldn’t move them. “I’m gonna go crazy...”

His heart skipped a beat, but he ignored whatever feeling was in his chest and replied, “Oh, I’m gonna fuck yer brains out." He grinned and finally shoved his full length deep inside her.

“Aahn!" she cried out.

He pushed her body against the wall and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He pulled her head back to help let her voice out more as he fucked her mercilessly. “Ya like that, ya li’l slut?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, breathing sharply. “It's the best when you're rough!”

“This rough enough for ya?” he asked and held her throat tightly with the hand that had just been pulling her hair as he plowed into her.

“Harder!” she choked out. 

“I don’t think I can pound ya any harder without breakin' my dick,” he laughed huskily. “N'less I do  _ this...” _ He pushed on her lower back and let go of her throat to lift her hips with both hands, lifting her off her toes off the floor. In this position, he could plunge even deeper.

“Hah… ahh!” she panted and moaned consistently. “Mn…!”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ cum,” he said, breathing heavily. “I’m definitely doin’ it inside.”

“Yeah! Do it inside,” she cried, looking back at him over her shoulder with a face of absolute pleasure. “Fill me up with your cum!”

“Ugh… fuck,” he growled as he shot his load deep inside of her.

She sighed contentedly as she felt his dick pulsing. “Ah… there’s so much.”

After resting for a moment, he set her back down on her feet and slapped her ass playfully. “There ya go,” he said with a teasing smirk. “Now yer nice an’ full.” He pulled out and watched with satisfaction as his semen dripped out of her body and down her thighs.

“Thank you,” she murmured with a shy smile, straightening up and turning around to face him.

“Here, clean it,” he said, ignoring her thanks and holding his dick straight out for her to lick.

She eagerly got down on her knees and wrapped her lips around the tip and pressed her tongue against the underside. It was still fully hard, so it was uncomfortably big for her small mouth, but she managed to fit in at least a few inches.

“Heh... You really are my obedient little slut now,” he commented with a grin, touching the side of her face and lifting her chin to make her look up at him.

“And  _ only _ yours,” she looked up at him and mumbled with a thick string of drool connecting him and her mouth and pressed her cheek into his hand.

“That’s right.” He smiled down at her in approval and stroked her cheek with his thumb as she went back to business.

...

[An unspecified amount of time later, as they've continued to meet and have sex...]

Luna's cell phone rang and she lifted her face from the pillow in surprise. 

Guzma had already reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. "It's Kukui," he scoffed and showed her the screen. "Figures."

"Ah, no!" Luna cried on impulse, looking at him over her shoulder. "Don't answer it!"   
"I wasn't _going to,"_ Guzma replied in annoyance. Then he handed her the phone instead of putting it down. _"Yer_ gonna answer it."

"What? No!" she exclaimed, despite snatching it from his hand. "I can't!"

"Why not? Yer gonna make him  _ worry," _ he sneered, holding her arm back so she couldn't reach the nightstand to put the phone down. "Tch... He's just gonna call again if ya don't pick up." Then he quickly tapped the icon to answer the call and left the rest to her.

Luna gasped in disbelief. "Guz—!"

_ "Alola, cousin! Glad I was finally able to get in touch with you." _ Kukui sounded as enthusiastic as usual, even over the phone.

Luna stared at the screen, watching the call time count up as her stomach twisted. She looked back over her shoulder at Guzma.

"What, ya want  _ me _ to say somethin'?" he chuckled softly. "You  _ want _ him to find out?"

_ "Hello? Can you hear me?"  _ Kukui's voice asked.

Luna glared at Guzma and swallowed nervously before finally answering the professor through the phone. "How... howzit?" she stuttered.

_ "Hey, Luna! Howzit?" _ Kukui greeted.  _ "Haven't seen you in a while, so I just thought I'd reach out and see what's up, you know?"  _

"I'm... good, Professor," Luna replied nervously. "Thanks."

_ "Listen, hey, I was wondering if, uh... If we could meet up and talk." _

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed and glared back at Guzma as he began thrusting again. "I-I don't know... Maybe another day. I'm kind of... Nngh..." she trailed off and covered her mouth to stifle a moan that almost escaped.

"Yer a lot wetter now," Guzma chuckled quietly. "What, does the risk of getting caught turn you on?"

"No!" Luna hissed at him. "Stop it!"

Instead, he grinned defiantly and went faster and harder.

"No...!" Luna whispered. "Guz...!"

_ "Are you okay?"  _ Kukui's voice asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Professor," Luna replied quickly. "I'm just kinda busy right now, that's all!"

_ "Oh. I thought you sounded distracted. Well, let me know later when you can meet. It'd be nice to chat in person for once." _

"Mn... Okay!"

_ "You sure you're okay?" _

"I'm... fine! Don't worry! ...It's n— _ ah! _ —thing! Really!"

_ "Alright, well, let me know if you need anything. Take care, cousin!" _

"Bye!" Luna hung up immediately and set her phone back on the nightstand. "You idiot!" She turned around to face Guzma again. "What if he heard?!"

"So what if he had? What's he gonna do about it?" Guzma retorted. "Besides, you liked it. Yer fuckin' soaked."

"I'm only like this because..." she trailed off and turned back around, blushing.

"Because  _ why?" _ he grinned, leaning over her to speak closer to her ear. "Because of  _ me? _ Me and my  _ big, hard cock?" _

"Yeah..." Luna mumbled into the pillow. "It's your fault..."

"Well, then, don'tchu worry. Yer boy's gonna take full responsibility."

...

[a few days later (probably), at Luna's house...]

"Guz... mah!" Luna cried. "I'm gonna cum soon! You're gonna make me cum!"

"Not yet," Guzma teased, slowing down and taking his dick out for the most part, only keeping the tip inside. "Not 'til I say you can."

"Please!" she begged.

Just then, a voice hollered her name from downstairs. It was Kukui.

They both froze for a moment as all the pleasure vanished before they scrambled to get their clothes back on.

"What the fuck's he doin' here?!" Guzma asked, more shocked than angry, as he fixed up his pants.

"I don't know!" Luna exclaimed as she frantically pulled her shorts and tank top back on. She didn't have time to worry about her underwear.

"Luna?" Kukui's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you home?"

"He's coming upstairs!" Luna squealed in panic. She opened the white bifold closet door and pushed Guzma inside."Hide in here! I'll make him leave!"

"Why don't—" Guzma didn't have time to argue before she closed the doors on him. She kicked his shoes and jacket and her underwear under the bed with her foot and hopped back up onto the bed, picking up a fashion magazine from the nightstand and flipping to a random page. For now, Guzma had no choice but to stay hidden and peek between the wooden slats in the closet doors.

Kukui reached Luna's bedroom door and knocked softly before slowly opening it. He looked relieved when he saw Luna sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "Oh, hey! There you are." He walked into the room and stood near the bed awkwardly. "Uh, how come you didn't answer me?"

Luna tried to keep her breathing steady as her pulse continued to race. "Oh, sorry, I didn't even hear you!" She lied behind a smile. "What's up, Professor?"

"I tried calling you, but I guess your phone was off," Kukui began. "So I thought I'd stop by since you don't live that far. The door was unlocked, so I figured I'd let myself in..."

"Oh," Luna giggled nervously. "Well, I'm fine. Um, thanks for checking on me."

Kukui stared at her suspiciously for a moment, then sat down on the edge of her bed. Luna reluctantly shifted her position to give him more room.

"You're not fine. I can tell something's wrong," he pressed. "So what's up with you? Why are you acting so...  _ different _ lately? You never answer me when I try to get in touch with you anymore, and Hau and Lillie also said you've been avoiding them lately. And your mom says you're never home when she's home. " He reached out and rested his hand on her knee.

Luna couldn't help but flinch at his touch. "I  _ am _ fine," she insisted and pulled her leg away. "There's nothing wrong. I've just been kinda busy."

"See, you're distancing yourself from me right now. And you have a defensive tone in your voice." He moved closer to her. "Why are you closing yourself off like this?" he asked desperately. "Why can't you trust your friends anymore? Please, Luna, tell me what's wrong. What could you possibly be so busy with besides training?"

She glanced at the closet. "It's nothing. Really!"

"What are you hiding?!" He asked in frustration and pulled her into a tight hug. "There's nothing I want more than to help you. Seriously, I'll do anything." Luna stiffened and tried to squirm away. "Why are you resisting so much?" He asked and pulled back from the hug. "Don't you know...?" He trailed off. Luna had backed away against the pillows, and her smooth slit was now completely visible through the side of her loose shorts.

Kukui moved even closer and grabbed her arm to pull her into an embrace again. "I don't think you realize what you're doing to me," he frowned.

"Professor, stop," Luna begged. "You're scaring me... I've never seen you like this before."

"You're scaring me, too," he replied. "And I've never seen  _ you _ like this before." He slid his hand up the side of her shorts and gently stroked her slit, which was still plenty wet from earlier. "Why aren't you wearing panties?" He asked with a husky chuckle when she flinched. "And why are you drenched?"

"Th-that's because...!" Luna whimpered and glanced at the closet again as she tried to push his hand away. "Earlier, I was... um... "

"I see," Kukui smirked. "Let me help you, then. Maybe that'll get you to warm back up to me."

"W-wait, no! It's—!" Her protest was cut off when he slipped two fingers inside her with ease. "Hahn...!" She held tighter onto his hand as if trying to push it away, but since she was already so sensitive from being denied an orgasm earlier, she felt like she was melting and couldn't physically resist anymore.

"That's it... relax," he coaxed. "You can trust me."

"No..." She held onto his shoulders to brace herself, and her hips were somehow slowly moving on their own, grinding against his hand. "I don't want this..."

"It's fine," he murmured as he pulled her tank top up to expose her chest. "Just go with it." Then he removed his fingers and took out his dick. "Here, lower your 

hips."

Luna's body obeyed all on its own and slid his dick inside her. "Hnn...!" Her body trembled as she came almost immediately, but she stayed quiet instead of letting her voice out.

"See? No need to be shy. Feels good, right?" he encouraged. "You're making such a cute face and your pussy's convulsing like crazy." He sighed and squeezed her in a tight hug. "This is the best... Luna... To be honest, I've been wanting to do this for so long... Ugh, shit..." He quickly pulled out and pushed her down onto her back so he could cum on her stomach. "Sorry, I think I came a little inside," he panted as the last of his semen splattered on her chest. "I'm sorry... That's not what I came here to do..." he said as he cleaned her up with some tissues from the nightstand, then he stopped in his tracks when he saw the fully healed brand on her lower belly. "Luna... what is this?!" he demanded, running his fingers over the scars. "Why do you...?"

Luna covered her face and started crying. 

"Did  _ he _ do this?!" Kukui raised his voice in disbelief. "When did this happen?!"

Luna pulled her tank top back down to cover herself instead of replying.

"Is this why you've...?!" he demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?! I could've... I could've helped you!"

[Version 1 of this scene's ending]:

"Is this why you've...?!" Kukui demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?! I could've... I could've helped you!"

"No, you couldn't've."

Kukui spun around to see Guzma standing in the room with them. "Guzma! When did you...?!"

"I've been here the whole time." Guzma said grimly. "I was  _ invited, _ unlike you, Kukui."

Luna sat up and backed against her pillows anxiously.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" Kukui lunged at Guzma, aiming his fist at his enemy's face, but Guzma caught his wrist with one hand and squeezed it tightly.

Luna whimpered in fear.

"Stop." Guzma scowled at Kukui, and shoving his arm away. "You scared her. And I'm the only one who's allowed to scare her." He glanced at Luna over Kukui's shoulder. "Or lay a finger on her, for that matter."

"You ruined her!" Kukui shouted, trembling with anger. "She's different now because of you!"

"Different than  _ you _ wanted her to be," Guzma retorted. "Anyway, you've tainted my property, now I suggest you leave before I beat yer ass." He cracked his knuckles and smirked in rage. "You  _ did _ enter her house and come up to her room without permission, after all."

"Tch...!" Kukui gritted his teeth and glanced sadly back at Luna, then pushed past Guzma and left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Now..." Guzma walked up to Luna after making sure Kukui was gone. "What am I gonna do with you?" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward his face. "Did I  _ say _ you could cum? Let alone from another guy's dick?!"

"I'm sorry!" Luna squeaked. "I didn't want to..."

"Yeah, well, ya didn't resist very much," he growled. "Y'even put it in all by yourself. All while y'knew I was watchin'."

"I'm sorry!" Luna cried nervously. "He just... I was already..."

"I don't wanna hear any excuses." He lifted up her tank top and slapped the scars on her lower belly, causing her to cry out in surprise. "This here? This means you're mine. You're  _ my _ girl! You fuckin' got that?!"

She blushed and replied with a relieved smile, "I know."

"Then don't  _ ever _ fuckin' let  _ anyone _ else touch you unless I say!" His anger started to fade when he saw her smile. "Why're ya makin' that face?"

"Because... I'm just, like... happy, I guess." She pressed herself against him. "I'm glad to hear that you're not going to throw me away."

"No, but..." Guzma wrapped his arms around her without realizing he was doing so, and sighed in exasperation. "Yer a pain in the ass, ya know that?" Then he gently pushed her down onto her back and slid her shorts off. "Now I gotta overwrite what he did."

[Version 2 of this scene's ending]:

"Is this why you've...?!" Kukui demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?! I could've... I could've helped you!"

"Because..." Luna sobbed. "No, you couldn't have..."

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Just leave me alone, it's none of your business!" Luna cried. "Why do you care so much, anyway?!"

"Why do I—?!" Kukui broke off, rubbing his face with his hands and chuckling in frustration. "Luna. I can't help you if you don't let me."

"What makes you think I want your help? Who ever said I didn't choose this?"

Kukui stared in shock for a moment, then quietly got up and left the house without another word, shutting the front door so gently behind him that it was almost worse than a slam.

Once Kukui was gone, Guzma finally emerged from the closet with a grim expression on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just— He—"

He started to grin. "Ohh, Luna," he quoted Kukui in a mocking voice. "I've been wanting this for  _ sooo _ long..."

"Shut up!" Luna exclaimed in embarrassment. "He just did whatever he wanted, I couldn't stop him!"

"Yeah, ya could've," he said, his face dropping from the grin back to a scowl, crawling on top of her on the bed. "You could'a easily told him about me an' all the shit we did. But you didn't. You just let him take ya right in front'a me. I knew you were a slut. Ya just  _ love _ getting fucked, ya don't care who it's by."

"That's not true!" Luna cried. "I love  _ you!" _

Guzma blinked in shock, then started chuckling in disbelief. "You...  _ what?" _

Luna was just as surprised as he was. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought," he said. "Ya don't even have the guts to say it again. 'Cause it's not true. You only love my  _ dick." _

"No, I..." Luna stammered. "I only want  _ you!  _ So please..."

"Please what?"

"F-fuck me..." She looked off to the side in embarrassment with her face as red as a tamato berry. "Overwrite it! I don't want anyone else to touch me but you. Because..." She lifted her shirt to show him the scars he made on the first day. "I'm yours..."

Guzma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not buyin' it.

"It's true!" Luna cried. She pressed herself against him, and her arms crept their way around his body and formed a hug. She looked up at his face, but his expression was unreadable.

Without really thinking, she gently placed her lips on his. He kissed her back automatically, even though they had never actually kissed before. Their lips moved in sync to form many soft and slow kisses, and for a moment Luna thought everything would be fine and they would go back to having sex. She even thought the kiss might be a sign of something deeper.

But then he tore away from her. "We're not doing this," he said, frowning. Then he put on his shoes and jacket and left, ignoring Luna's pleas for him to stay.

...

[This unfinished scene comes next regardless of the ending of the last one]:

Luna found herself once again at the shady house in Po Town. It had been over a week since she last saw Guzma, and he hadn't texted her since. She knew he was ignoring her on purpose.

A male grunt escorted her to the boss' room. "Hey, Boss," he said loudly as he knocked on the door. "Yer girl's here."

_ I'm his 'girl?'  _ Luna's heartbeat quickened.

"'Kay," Guzma hollered from inside the room. The grunt left Luna alone in front of the door. There was some shuffling around inside the room, then the door swung open. "What d'you want?" Guzma frowned down at Luna.

"Um... Can I come in?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess."

Once inside the room, Luna sat down on the king-sized bed and looked around awkwardly at all the empty alcohol bottles and cans around the big purple chair he called his throne.

"So? What d'you want?" The tall Skull Boss loomed over her. "Wait, lemme guess: you wanna get fucked again."

Luna blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Well..."

Guzma turned away and sat on his throne with an irritated smirk. "And you came all the way here 'cause Kukui ain't good enough for ya?"

"No!" Luna got up and stood in front of him. "He was never good enough! I never wanted him in the first place!" She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. "I came because I want  _ you!  _ I just... missed you." Then she looked away shyly.

Guzma was interested now. He still had a frown on his face, but his eyes were narrowed in contemplation. He leaned forward and took Luna's small hands in his. "Y'know, it  _ really _ pissed me off that ya let someone else touch ya." He stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "And of course it was  _ him  _ of all people. And you let him go all the way... right in front'a me."

"I already said—"

Guzma squeezed her hands and pulled her down so she was forced onto her knees in front of him. "You've got some nerve crawlin' back to me like this..."

"I'm sorry, okay?! I—"

"I don't wanna hear it." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. "You can put yer mouth to better use.  _ Now." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! Please feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> ...Did you also imagine Guzma doing the fist from that Arthur meme while he's stuck in Luna's closet? Because I did.


End file.
